Inbox
by Amaris the Dark Mage
Summary: Yuugi needs to get her mind off of the reality of her life, and decides to use a lovely site we all know and love: Omegle. And who does she meet in her messing around? None other than our favorite protagonist. Puzzleshipping, fem!Yugi, 2nd Person.
1. Well, that happened

Of all the things one was to do, Omegle was definitely not one of the best choices. Really. Even Facebook was a better waste of time than this. Though, what fun is it knowing exactly who it is you're talking to, especially when you already know one another well enough. It really wasn't your best idea, but, hey, who's to tell you what to do?

Well, there is Grandpa, but that's not quite the point. The point of the matter is, you really should be doing your chemistry homework. Or even that large stack of geometry that's just piling up. It's nearly boring holes in your back. Weird.

So, this adventure of yours begins on a typical school day, your room cramped with half filled boxes. Moving sucks, and so does leaving behind all your friends. As a way to get your mind off of such depressing thoughts, you quickly open up Chrome and type in that lovely little address that somehow always seems to keep you occupied for hours on end.

You aren't really a procrastinator; you really are quite efficient. However, you simply need to get away from the reality of your life. You're moving states, schools, houses. How very fun, you think sarcastically. You aren't even that sarcastic, but the occasion seems to call for it. You simply seem to be acting out of character. Isn't that just fabulous. What kind of ass backwards author would even make a sweet, kind, and all in all adorable person like you be such a pissy asshole for this long? OH, THAT'S RIGHT, ME.

Anyway, your name is Yuugi Mutou. You are a sophomore at a stereotypical high school, and soon, you'll be a sophomore at an even more stereotypical high school. Your best friend is Anzu Mazaki, a friendly girl with short brown hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. She actually introduced you to this website, and you can't help but be thankful that she's given you something to waste your time on. You are vertically challenged, only reaching about five foot two. Your hair is somewhat unusual, magenta and orchid tipped ebony cut short in a boyish style, and blonde bangs framing your face. Your eyes are also a bit odd, seeing as they are deep violet with blue flecks rimming your pupils. You've been told you are quite beautiful, but you, being the humble girl you are, tend to protest against such statements. Your name is Yuugi Mutou, and today, you are going to meet someone whose chances of meeting you in real life are one in six billion.

W¥W¥W¥W¥W

Having gotten onto Omegle, you're going to ask a question- what? What do you mean you never decided that? Of course you did, I just told you to ask a frigging question. DON'T SASS ME, GIRL. Continuing, you simply ask several questions before you start to get slightly bored. You ask a Pokemon question, just for the hell of it. And, because Pokemon is the shit. Spying on people is fun. Especially when they flip their shit over something as simple as "Pikachu or Cyndaquil?" Oh Ra, what a laugh. One's calling the other a fat bitch while said bitch is calling her conversational partner a stupid ass. Well, that escalated quickly. Having seen enough stupidity, you decide to simply converse with a total stranger. This will probably end one of two ways, you think. Ending number one: a full blown insult war ensues. Ending two: you end up talking to some horny Australian. You briefly wonder which one is more likely when you connect with your conversational partner.

You: Hello

Stranger: Hi there stranger from my nightmare

You: Oh Ra how did you know it was me

Well, this is quite interesting. As your conversation continues, you briefly touch on the subject of peanut butter, multicolored hair (which the stranger found amazing), and rainbow fish. The barrage of silliness continues, and you speak of fish tanks, their usefulness and other things, romcoms, crappy Apple products (you have to admit, as nice as they are, they aren't the best in terms of versatility. In other words: they're horrible for playing computer games, one of your many hobbies), and eventually you feel comfortable enough to ask at the very least what time zone your conversational partner is in. And he, as you assume he is male, tells you. After a bit more stupidity ("Peanut butter was made by the gods!"), you exchange gender and age. What? Of course you don't feel comfortable with giving away information like that, but-Grandpa won't care! You're a cheeky little brat, aren't you? Fine. Just for that, now you're exchanging names. His name is Yami. Cool name, you think. He thinks your name is pretty, and asks if there's a reason your name is "game." You tell him there isn't really one, just that your grandfather was given the honor of naming you. The joys of batty old men. He does that strange asterisk thing (*laughs*), and you can't help but smile at how silly he is for a sixteen year old boy. Bet you're glad I forced you to exchange info now, aren't you? No?! FINE. He tells you this is one of the best Omegle conversations he's had and somewhat awkwardly asks if you would like to exchange emails, so that you may keep in touch. You aren't completely sure if you want to, but really, what choice do you have? That's right, none. Don't piss the authoress off, or else. Awkwardness is a trait you find very adorable, and, despite your hesitance, you exchange email addresses. You don't know if this is going to turn into some horrible internet stalking thing, but you certainly hope not. How horrifying would that be? Dwelling on possible horrors is not how you typically spend your time, but, hey. Whatever gets your mind off of the move and you just remembered about it. Your internet buddy informs you of the fact that his laptop is about to die, and he needs to exit the conversation.

You say your goodbyes and close the screen. A sigh escapes your lips as you close your laptop and flop onto your bed. Without anything to distract you, your previous thoughts about your move push their way to the surface of your mind, like the most bothersome weeds in the history of bothersome weeds. And enter the worrying. You wonder what kinds of people will be at your new school; if you will keep in touch with Anzu. If you'll be seen as some emo scene kid. You have gotten that reaction several times in the past, too many to even keep track of. It really shouldn't bother you, since you know you aren't an emo scene kid. Your hair is natural, and you just really like chains. And the color black. It really is quite a lovely color, seeing as it really can't clash with anything. Grandpa and Anzu don't seem to care that most of your clothes are black so, whatever. Haters gonna hate and all that jazz. Whoah. "All that jazz?" Really? What even is that supposed to be? This isn't the nineties you know. So what if I made you say it? Have you no control of your life? Oh, quit whining. Just go to sleep.

You aren't quite ready to sleep, but your eyelids grow heavy. You're final thoughts as you drift off are of your Omegle pal, if you'll really end up speaking to him in the future, and in the back of your mind, you wonder what your stranger looks like, and pass the fuck out trying to create yourself a mental image.

* * *

**Well my lurvlies? Review and let me know what you think, feedback is always nice. I should note, this isn't supposed to be a serious fic at all. I simply wrote this for fun. Any mistakes are due to the fact that I literally just finished writing this.  
**


	2. Be the other character

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Inbox! Prepare for more stupidity from the author's mind!  
Thank you everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! You silent readers though, Y U NO REVIEW? :(  
**

**Without further ado, my gift to you.  
**

* * *

**Be the potential internet stalker**.

HAHAH WHAT. You shake your head as a seriously weird thought enters your mind. Oh wait, who are you, anyways? If we aren't being short, cute and kawaii as fuck, who's this douche bag? You're about to tell us your name when oh fuck this is not the time. You are suddenly brought into a headlock, which would be surprising if this didn't happen every day. Every. Single. Day. And enter the blond haired sack of insanity.

"Yo, Yams! Where've you been? We've been looking for ya since forever ago!"

You attempt to facepalm at your friends antics since the last time you saw each other was ten minutes ago. What, you can't even wander off by yourself anymore? Also, that facepalm failed, it just looks like you're flailing your arms like a spastic unicorn.

"Jou, must you always do this?!" You question in a strangled voice. Damn, he's got a strong grip. Oh. HELL NO.

"JOU STOP RUFFLING MY HAIR! JOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

You aren't whining. Nope, not at all. As you continue to struggle, a cold, commanding voice orders Jou to let you go. He defies the command with a simple flick of his middle finger and a "Screw you, rich boy."

"Kaiba! HELP ME! CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND PLEEEEEASSSSSSEEEEEEE!" You aren't begging. You don't beg. You'd like to think that you're so stoic at times, you could've once been a king or something. No, that's stupid. As is your hair, thanks to _somebody._ Well, technically, you could blame genetics on that or something. Your hair is star shaped. Star. Of all things, it had to be star shaped. Plus, it's got those blond streaks that shoot up all over the place. Surprisingly enough, this has never weirded anyone out other than yourself. Strange.

"Atemu, as much as I'd like to, you and I both know that Jou is the most uncontrollable force to ever be introduced to this world. After so long, I thought you'd at least understand that." There it is. That annoying smirk. Asshole. How are you two even related? Oh, right. Seto Kaiba, asshole extraordinaire is your cousin. Most people don't see it. You don't blame them, especially since you barely reach five foot four, and he's a freaking giant at six foot two. Besides the height difference, you don't really look alike. Your eyes are a stunning ruby flecked with amethyst, his icy cerulean. And holy crap, your _hair._ Your ridiculously shaped hair is a curious combination of crimson tipped ebony. And of course, the previously mentioned blonde, while his is chestnut brown and in no way shaped strangely.

You glare at your cousin, and he just continues smirking at you. What. A. Douche.

"Jou, let go! JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA I WILL BEAT YOUR FACE IN IF YOU DO NOT LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT." Aaaand there's the release. He yelps and jumps behind Kaiba. He really should know by now that you aren't really being serious. You've never once actually carried out a threat. But, Jou does tend to miss blatant things like these.

"Anyways," you say as you straighten out your uniform, "what were you looking for me for?"

Kaiba answers for Jou, who's gotten sidetracked with conversing with one of your albino friends who just showed up.

"Since the day is over, Jou wanted to see if you wanted to come over and spectacularly beat his ass at any and every game you two will undoubtedly end up playing."

"Hey! I heard that, asshole!"

You let out a laugh, used to this type of banter between your friend and cousin. They really do make a sweet couple, despite what outwardly looks like a verbally abusive relationship, it's just how they show their affection. Well, they aren't as weird as your albino friends, you guess.

At this point, you figure everyone here should have figured out that your name is Yami Atemu. If they haven't, then this is your gift to them. Also, they should have figured that you are indeed the potential internet stal- what? I like calling you an internet stalker. Deal with it. Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about. You haven't gone and emailed the adorable sounding girl from the other day. Ergo, no _actual _internet stalking. Also, that's why we're being you and not her. Duh.

Anyways, you decline the invitation in favor of actually getting stuff done. For instance, that lovely pile of world history just sitting on your desk. Euch. Must your teacher give you so much work? Yes. She must. Because she just enjoys torturing her students.

As you make your way home you think about that girl from the internet, the one who we mentioned like two paragraphs ago. Yeah, her. You wonder when you'll actually get the time to email her. Although, email is a ridiculous form of communication, you suppose it's better than having asked for her Facebook account or something.

When you enter your home, your guardian greets you with a hurried "hello," and you reply just as hurriedly. Both of you are much too busy for pleasantries, and you can't help but feel bad about it. You've got a huge test in whatever class it is you're studyi- oh. You aren't studying. You're… on your laptop. Playing a children's card game online. Honestly, that's just as good as studying since you tend to pass tests just fine. I guess it's because you have all of the luck?

As you dick around on your laptop you- OH MY RA, YES, DICKING AROUND IS AN ACTUAL TERM AND I DID MAKE YOU USE IT. Jegus, I didn't think you'd be as stubborn as the girl that we aren't currently being. You decide it might be time to send a message to her, since you're bored and procrastinating. It's not like homework really is a huge part of your grade any ways.

You compose a quick message that says- Oh, I think we're going to be the other girl. Or, we would be if there were another girl to be. There's just the one girl, and we can't really be her since we're busy being you. How would that even work?

Your message is short and to the point; a simple greeting and an inquiry of how it's been going with her recently. You send it and go to one of the other many stereotypical websites that stereotypical teenagers go to and- oh gog NO. That would never include porn. Euch. You are indeed a teenage boy, but you've got morals.

And now you're bored. Why is the internet so boring all of a sudden? You glance warily at your homework, and with a sigh, you open your textbook to the correct page. Well. This isn't really pertinent information and in no way helps the plot, so I do believe we can now be the girl in this adventure.

* * *

**Be short, cute and kawaii as fuck**.

Now as the cute girl, you realize that being 'cute and kawaii as fuck' is redundant since they mean the exact same thing. Huh. You are currently in your bedroom with your best friend, the one that was briefly mentioned last chapter. She is laying on your bed horizontally, head hanging off the side as you sit cross legged beside her. You've only got a week and a half left before you move, and you want to spend as much time with her before that happens. Your laptop is on her stomach, and you're currently back on Omegle, but together. Just for a few laughs and oh my god your conversational partner this time actually is a horny Australian. Oh. OH. You both shriek while shouting "DISCONNECT, **DISCONNECT, **_**DISCONNECT!" **_

You glance at each other when you finally manage to disconnect and burst out laughing. Oh, how you're going to miss this. Although, you could technically still do this after you move. That's what Skype and all those social networking sites are for. Seriously, why have an account for these things only to not use them? You continue your merrymaking. You still haven't told her about that guy you swapped information with. Herm. You get right to that and she nearly freaks out over the fact that you didn't tell her.

You laugh off the reaction and tell her there's nothing to worry about. He's not stalking you, that much is evident. It's been a week and no email spammage. You're fine, you tell her.

"I just worry about you, Yuugi," she whispers as she hugs you. "It won't be the same without you here."

You return the embrace, patting her back in an attempt to comfort her. "We'll keep in touch, I promise. Besides, you can fly out to visit over the break, right?"

She nods and gives you a watery smile. Sappy goodbyes have never been your thing, but Anzu has been your best friend for years. You can't stop the sappy goodbye from happening, and it isn't even time for you to leave yet! You've still got plenty of time. Or so you think. A week can actually be almost as short as a day, and you let a few tears leak from your eyes. Another sigh escapes your lips as you rub away the tears. Traitorous bastards. It's not like you'll never see each other again. With another promise to keep in touch, both of you compose yourselves and get back to messing around on your laptop. You open your email and- hey, an email from an address you don't immediately recognize. Anzu springs up, knocking the laptop to the side, chanting, "Open it, open it, open it!"

You giggle at her excitement and do as she says. Oh! An email from your Omegle friend! Anzu leans over your shoulder to read the message and make sure it shows no signs of stalkerish behavior, and to her delight, she finds none. The message is short and only reads: "Hey, it's Yami. Erm… From Omegle. So, how's it been with you?"

Your response is about as short as his. It reads: "Hey, Yami! Well, not much really. Just… packing. My friend Anzu says hello," Anzu smacks you here for including her in your message. "Yeah, that's about it. I'm moving in a bit, that's all the news I've got for you." You send it and Anzu pouts, not really liking that she was included in a message to some stranger neither of you actually know. You grin, only barely holding in your laughter. It's fun knowing you have a friend as great as her.

Your mind wanders back to the conversation you had with Yami last week, and you realize something. You're moving to the same time zone that he lives in. Well, if the chances of you two never meeting were high before, they just went way down.

* * *

**So, this mess of a chapter REFUSED to be written. But, it let itself be written about an hour ago, and I'm happy with how it came out. Review? Yummy reviews make the authoress happy! If you're wondering what my update schedule will be, I've posted that in my profile. Until next time! (Oh yeah, this one is early, don't expect that to happen often.) FEEEDDDDDBAAAAAACKKKKKKKK...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I hate reading these so if you don't want to read this that's fine since it' not an actual story update.

Hey guys, Valeska here; sorry about the severe lack of updates. Unfortunately, the only thing I have to type on right now is a DS which is just much too tiresome and would get in the way of any sort of progression.

I'll try to get the next bit up before the end of the month but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. However, I do give you full permission to kick me in the pants if I don't get anything up before April starts.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope it's not too long before you hear from me again!


	4. The actual chapter three

_Take it  
*throws chapter at you*_

_Enjoy?_

* * *

It's been a while since you moved, a few weeks now actually. You aren't particularly excited about this since you still miss Anzu and have only managed to make friends with a few people. You like them a lot and begrudgingly admit that they helped the loneliness you felt after you moved fade, but there's still a longing for the old game shop and your friends.

Currently, you're in the library with your new friend Bakura, a rather abrasive and mildly klepto boy. You're supposed to be working on an English project but the two of you, knowing that you'll just end up bullshitting it anyways, are sitting in a dark and secluded corner, hoping the librarian won't find you and make you do the assignment or kick you out forcing you back to your class. You are silently sketching out a cat and Bakura is reading some obscure book on the history of RPG games, splayed out on his back in what looked to be a fairly uncomfortable position.

"Bakura," you whisper trying to get his attention. He seems to be way more engrossed in his book than you ever would have thought possible. Despite only knowing each other for less than a month, you're actually really close already; he's protective of you and teases you like you're his sister; you treat him just the same, only with less teasing.

You whisper a few times more, knowing that you'll probably end up whacking him over the head with the softest book you can find.

"Bakura Touzoku, don't you ignore me!"

A smirk culs his lip up on one side, and you fight the urge to sigh in an overexaggerated manner that would no doubt attract the attention of the hawk-eyed, owl-eared librarian who had already shot dirty looks at you both when you'd headed straight to the darkest and most secluded section of the large room.

"Fine. Fine then. Maybe I'll ignore you, see how you like it," you huff in what is most definitely not a cute way and return to your drawing. Bakura is unphased and acts like he didn't hear you. You know that that is not the case and that Bakura is trying to get a rise out of you; you may be friends, bur he is still an insufferable prick when it suits him. At times, you wonder how he even has a boyfriend, what with being rude and ostentatious to a degree that sometimes you need to take a break from being in his presence.

Barely five minutes pass before you give up being patient and give in to the steadily growing urge to kick your friend in the side, carelessly nudging his side with a boot clad foot. He barely gives any indication of having noticed and you are about at the point where you are willing to give in to the original urge to whack him with a book.

"What the hell was that for?!"

You had found a not too heavy book and, lazily streching your arm, swiftly flicked your wrist, bringing your weapon of choice down over the side of his head, glad to finally have relieved that irritating itch for violence.

"You were ignoring me," you shrug nonchalantly. "There's no way that book is _that_ interesting."

"Well, fuck you too, brat," he grumbles, tossing the RPG book in your general direction. You respond by flashing him a saccharine smile, already too used to his antics. "What did you want then? What was so important that you couldn't wait, like, twenty minutes?"

"I'm bored," you shrug.

"You're bored," he deadpans.

"Yes, bored," you reply exasperatedly. "Fix it."

"How am I supposed to fix your boredom? We're in a library; find a book and read it."

"Guh," you whine, "you're absolutely no fun; isn't Ryou spending enough time with you? You're crankier than usual."

"Ryou spends enough time with me, thank you very much," responds Bakura with very little hesitation. "Is that it?" He continues. "You just want to know the juicy details of how things are going with Ryou? It's going swimmingly, so don't you worry your pretty little head, love."

"Hmm," you reply. "That's not it at all; but, thank you for the fabulous update on the status of your relationship. Don't forget to tell Ryou I say hi later," you say, rolling your eyes at him in a way that clearly states 'Quit being a smart ass you raging douche canoe.' "Speaking of Ryou, though, when are you going to introduce me to him?" This is a question you've been asking him for the last week; having already grown ridiculously close, you can't help but want to meet the wonderful and undoubtedly patient person who managed to straighten Bakura out and keep him happy. Bakura told you a little bit about his past. While it wasn't really anything too in depth and was actually pretty vague, it was enough for you to realize just how important Ryou must be to him.

Bakura smiles softly at the mention of Ryou, and you can't help but smile as well. The smile quickly wipes itself away, the knowledge of how ridiculous your friend can be when it comes to actually displaying any emotion that doesn't scream, "Stay away; I'm a rude ass-butt that pretends not to have any emotions besides, 'hello, would you like a side of fuck off with that,' and 'I really couldn't care less about whatever the hell it is you're talking about,'" preventing you from showing that you'd even noticed anything.

"Alright shrimp, I'll see what I can do," replies Bakura, returning your previous gesture of eye rolling. "Jeez, it's like your life won't be complete until you meet him."

Laughter almost bubbles out but you remind yourself of where you are and what it is you aren't doing, successfully smothering any sounds of amusement. "Please, you know that isn't the case; besides, I'm much more interested in meeting my dear sweet buddy," you joke.

Snorting, Bakura rolls over onto his stomach, propping his head up with his now laced hands under his chin. "Pfft; you ever gonna tell me anything about this mysterious treasure of yours?" He asks sarcastically.

"You never really seemed that interested," you offer. That was kind of a lie and you damn well knew it. When you'd first told Bakura about your friendship with Yami, you made sure that you were as vague as you could be. Bakura had pestered you a little about it, wanting to know more about him but, through your oddly developed manipulation skills, you managed to steer clear of that, always managing to change the subject. Sure, you should be more comfortable with sharing, but there was something off about the situation. You weren't (aren't) sure what the evasive factor that was making you feel secretive was, and boy was it driving you crazy.

You'd started video chatting with Yami a few days ago, a fact that you had informed both Anzu and Bakura of. Anzu had been excited; Bakura had been wary (with reason; you still hadn't even divulged him with very many details, one of which would be Yami's name. To Bakura, Yami is nobody, a stranger who he'll probably never meet.

You'd been surprised to realize that you were much too excited for the first face to face (face to camera?) meeting. You hadn't been so anxious and excited in a while, a fact that you were very well aware of. The situation had begun awkardly, neither of you really knowing what to say or what to do. To your relief, the extreme levels of awkward had dissipated as the conversation continued; once you were both in your element, you were gossiping like a pair of girls, catching up and laughing a lot more than one might think necessary.

The first time the two of you video chatted, you stayed up until the early hours of the morning, evidently heavily engrossed in learning what you could about each other. Yami always seemed to be sporting some form of a smirk; the first time you saw the smirk, laughed, thinking about the fact that if you had ever seen him on the street, you might have thought he was arrogant or something along the lines of that. The second time, you chat, you greet each other as old friends would, laid back as a sloth. You were excited to find that your animated way of speaking was easily balanced out by Yami's calmer way of expressing himself. Smirks are inevitable and you had found yourself wondering how many smirks he had and what each one was for.

"Oh, I'm plenty interested, squirt. I'm just not going to pry, because I'm such a fucking gentleman."

"Bluh."

"Whatever. I'll know enough about your mystery man soon enough."

"What," you deadpan, confused about what he was talking about. "What do you mean you'll know soon enough?"

"Oh, nothing; forget I even said anything."

"As if that ever works," you grumble, displeased with being left in the dark when it comes to what exactly your friend is thinking about.

"God, you're insufferable," you pout.

"I aim to please," he smirks.

BE YAMI

Alright, I guess you're Yami now. You've been ridiculously pleased with yourself as of late; you're doing well in school, Seto is being a little bit less of a pretentious tight ass, and you have come face to face with Yuugi and are happy to report you're even better at communicating when you can see how she reacts to everything you say. She's so much bubblier than she sounds through just text. You'll even admit that she's really cute, like a kitten.

Your thoughts probably would have stayed on Yuugi and the fact that she was quickly becoming your best friend, rivaling the bond you share with Jou and several of your other friends. Speaking of other friends-

"Yami! Can I ask you a favor?" questions Ryou, one of your albino friends. The other, his boyfriend doesn't go to school with the rest of you. Due to some... _unforeseen circumstances,_ Bakura had been expelled from the school. Ryou had been concerned for his boyfriend and whether or not he'd make any friends at his new school that was only half an hour away from their own.

"Yes, Ryou? What can I help you with?" You question.

"Well, see; Bakura finally made a friend and she wants to meet me. He's already made plans for us to hang out. And, while that's nice, I was hoping you'd come with me?" Finished the pale boy.

"I wouldn't mind, but why do you want me to accompany you?"

Ryou sighed, feeling a little silly about the whole situation. "It's nothing really; it's just... I haven't really seen much of Bakura in the last month and I was hoping that having someone else there would give me a little extra time to catch up before I have to share?"

You flash ryou a genuine smile, one that you reserve for situations that make you unreasonably and unbelievably happy.

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

_Hi guys? _

_I'm so sorry that this isn't really that long or really huge in the development department; Hey, at least you guys got something before May though, right?_

_Bwuh, sorry for being so shitty at updating. I'm not even going to use the 'writer's block' excuse because I'm awful at keeping up with schedules._

_Anyway, tell me what you think and stuff. Reviewers get Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff references thrown their way._


End file.
